Lo unico que me falta
by anna-otaku23
Summary: UA, Anna tiene todo,pero algo le falta... será... yoh? Terrible summarry, es mi primer fanfic, dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, sino a Hiroyuki Takei y escribo esto solo para entretener. **

**Mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 1: Familia.**

"¡Algo falta!" Siempre algo faltaba. Ella nunca estaba feliz. Tiene todo lo que queria.

La rubia estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación intentando descubrir que era lo que le faltaba. Suspiro… "Bueno casi todo".

Anna Kyoyama es hija de una pareja rica, aunque antes no lo eran. Sus padres se habian hecho socios de la familia Tao y la familia Oyamada hace ya 7 años y junto con sus dos hijas se habian mudado a una gran casa y se habian vuelto ricos. Pero ser rico no era todo.

- Flash back -

_Anna regresaba a casa un poco apurada. Jun Tao le habia mandado un mensaje pidiendo ayuda, ya que la pobre de Jun estaba atrapada en medio de una reunión entre Ran Tao y Awaya Kyoyama, sus madres. La mamá de Anna tiende a beber demasiado y tenia miedo de que pudiera decir algo inapropiado._

_Awaya: Tienes una hija muy hermosa Ran – digo mirando a una muy nerviosa Jun- igual que mi hija Anna._

_Ran: Si, lástima que tu hija tiene novio, sino haria una muy buena pareja con mi Ren._

_Awaya: Aunque Anna es muy hermosa para ser de un solo hombre, deberia divertirse como yo._

_Anna: Te diviertes? – digo con una mirada fría, pero sorprendida - ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué engañas a papá? _

_Jun: Señorita Anna, vamos a la cocina y dejemos a nuestras madres hablar…_

_Anna Jun, no quiero irme- volteo a ver a su madre muy molesta- quiero que me respondas. ¿LO ENGAÑAS O NO?_

_Awaya: ¡Señorita, tú no eres nadie para hablarme asi!_

_Anna: ¡YO TE HABLO COMO YO…!_

_Anna fue arrastrada a la cocina por un chico de pelo azul oscuro con un peinado con forma de pico. _

_Anna: REN, BAJAME. _

_Ren: No._

- Fin del Flash back -

Desde ese día no ha vuelto a hablar con su madre, pero tampoco le digo a su padre l que su madre hacia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen… lamentablemente**

**Nota: Todos, excepto Ryu, tienen 16… saquen cuentas.**

**Capitulo 2- Amigos**

Desde lo de su madre sus amigos lo eran todo para ella, aunque ella siempre era fría con ellos, los queria. Pero aún asi no los soportaba. Suspiró, ese día se iba a encontrar con ellos y debía apurarse.

¿?: ¡Señorita Anna baje por favor!

Anna: Ryu no tienes que gritarme estoy a tu lado – dijo Anna apareciendo de lado de Ryu, 2 pisos debajo de su habitacion.

Ryu: Sus amigos la están esperando, deberia ir con ellos n.n

Anna: Lo sé… y quita esa cara de estúpido, pareces pervertido y asi nadie te va a querer…. Ni tu propia madre. ¬¬

Ryu: Pero señorita Anna… T.T

Anna: Me voy – y se fue…. Sin poder evitar sonreír un poco.

Ryu es el cocinero de su familia, aunque solo sea 2 años más que ella. Anna le tiene aprecio ya que es como un hermano para ella. Sigio pensando y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en casa de sus dos mejores amigos.

Abrio la puerta, no se molesto en tocar y se dirigió a la sala.

TODOS: Anna por fin llegas.

Anna: ¿Tienen algún problema con que haya llegado tarde? ¬¬

Todos: o.o No estamos bien.

Después de sufrir ese susto todos regresaron a sus cosas, unos a hablar, otros a pelearse.

Un chico peliazul abrazo a Anna con un brazo, quien se puso roja y le dio una cachetada al chico que quedo tirado en el piso.

Horo: Anita solo te estaba saludando T.T

Anna: Eres un idiota, ¿cómo te atreves a abrazarme de esa manera y a llamarme asi con tanta confianza?

Horo: Solo estaba saludando a mi mejor amiga….

Ese comentario entristeció a una pelirosa que los miraba desde la otra punta de la habitación.

Anna: Pudiste solo haber dicho "Hola".

Horo: Eso habria sido muy simple, además "hola" se lo digo solo a mis amigos y amigas, como Tamao.

La pelirosa lo tomo muy mal y solo puedo irse diciendo que se sentia mal.

Jun: Horo ya la hizo sentir mal…

Pilika: Mi hermano es tan tonto, no se da cuenta lo que Tamao siente por él.

Anna: Asi que, ¿abrazas a tus mejores amigos con tanta confianza? – digo muy calmada.

Horo: Si….

Anna: Entonces… ¿Saludas a Ren también con un abrazo? *.*- digo en tono malévolo.

El mencionado se levanto y se dirigió furiosamente a donde estaban Anna y Horo.

Ren: ¿Qué estás insinuando Anna?

Horo: Este idiota no es mi mejor amigo, solo esta aquí porque tú y mi hermana lo conocen.

Ren: Si, además estar cerca de este puercoespín no es de mi agrado.

Horo: ¿A quién le llamas puercoespín?

Ren: Tienes razón, sería mejor llamarte puerco, aunque estaría insultando a los puercos al compararlos contigo, pues los puercos te ganan.

Horo: Baboso, ¿acaso quieres pelea?

Ren: No pienso pelearme con alguien tan insignificante como tú.

Horo: ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Ren: Lo que oíste, o ¿acaso se te tienen que repetir las cosas 2 veces? … Baboso…

Anna: Ya cásense, son perfectos el uno para el otro…

Ren y Horo: No, Anna…

Chocolove: ¡BANANA!

Todos: …..

Anna: Ya me habia sorprendido de que este chocolate andante no hubiera abierto la boca…. ¡NO ME VENGAS CON TUS ESTÚPIDAS BROMAS!- golpea a Chocolove que vuela hasta el otro lado de Tokyo.

CONTINUARÁ….

En el siguiente fic aparece Yoh, por fin!


End file.
